


Gratitiude

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Swallowing, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Zelda learns to be grateful for her circumstances, and for the love she receives from Link.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 23





	Gratitiude

Zelda wept. 

In the field overlooking Hyrule Castle Town as the breeze blew with the grass and Silent Princesses quivering all around, Princess Zelda clutched her face and the tears fell freely. 

“It’s not fair!” she squeaked. “Why don’t I… _why isn’t mine_...” 

“You shouldn’t hate yourself for it,” Link, her appointed knight and steward, spoke. “I love you just the way you are, and you should also.” 

“But it’s not FAIR!” Zelda continued. 

“The Princess of Hytopia!” she yelled, “has a 14-inch rager that she uses on any man that she feels the slightest affection for!” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Lady Urbosa of the Gerudo has a big nine-inch monster cock, too!” 

“Hm.” 

“And Princess Mipha of the Zora has two huge eight-inch shark-y peens with smooth, hooked barbs underneath her...glans-es!” 

“Mm.” 

“... _But mine is only seven inches!_ ” Zelda cried. 

Link held her hand and gently stroked her side as he would a horse’s mane. It was the only way he knew to comfort another. 

Zelda became still and as quiet as the Silent Princess that bloomed at her feet. The familiar bulge in her pants grew and strained against the confines of her leggings and Link bit his lip, blushing at the sight of it. 

“You shouldn’t be upset,” he soothed. “Be grateful for what Hylia gave you.” 

Zelda growled in her throat. Link pushed in close and kissed her lips. 

He broke the kiss. “Sit down,” he whispered, and pouting, Zelda sat on her backside, legs apart. 

Link helped her out of her breeches and removed dexterously with one hand her panties that strained against her member within, freeing her cock from its sweetly-smelling confines. 

He blushed again seeing it. Link kissed the tip, taking her length in his hand and mouth, and skillfully pleasing the shaft with his hand and sucking her tip, he resolutely worked Zelda to her climax. 

Zelda cried out, and gratified she came, dizzy and seeing stars. Her womanhood below had climaxed as well and she was sticky there, too, between her legs. 

“T-thank you, Link,” Zelda spoke. 

“If you would marry a commoner like me, I would do this for you more, as your husband.” 

“As the _King_ , also,” she corrected. 

Link chuckled. “Taste it,” he spoke softly. They again locked lips and parted a moment later. 

“Be grateful for what you’ve got,” Link spoke sweetly as he smiled at her. 

“For you I will try to be,” she replied. 

And they shared a third kiss. 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
